User blog:Vaffisuco/Lady Face by TaKa Tentative English Translation
Tentative translation. Original Japanese Lyrics can be found here: Are you　"Lady"? 微熱混じり 扉開いてみせて？ : Feverishly entangled, should I show you (that I can) open that door? *Here is the usage of ~てみせる which is usually used in a context that says 'It might be against the odds, but I'll show you that I can do it!' type of thing. For example, the sentence 先生に未来がない、馬鹿な奴ように言われていたから、次の試験に100%の成績を取ってみせる！'Since my teacher said I was an idiot without a future, I'll definitely get an 100% on the text exam! I'm a bit at odds since this grammar formation usually isn't in a question format, and I'm pretty sure it isn't a conjugation of ～てみる。 欲望で埋めましょう : Let’s bury ourselves in desire 夢と現実の狭間 : Within the cracks of dreams and reality 何もかも全部忘れて狂えばいいわ : It'd be best if we just forgot everything and let ourselves go wild! 変になるほど撫でてあげる : To the point of absurdity, I'll caress you *Could an alternate phrasing of this line be something among the lines of ちょっと変だけれど、まだ撫でてあげる since the current English parsing sounds odd. I know it isn't staying true to the Japanese, but at the moment I can't find a could way to express the same sentiment of 'to a weird extent/to the point of being weird, I will pat your head/caress you'. 夢はいつか 冷めるモノだとしても : Even though dreams will someday become cold 止まんないの「イけない子」？ : It won't stop (I cannot stop dreaming?) “a bad girl”? *wondering what the 止まんないの part connects to. My current assumption is that it's something along the lines of: Even though dreams go cold someday, dreams don't stop (people/I can't stop dreaming), or are they talking about the 'process' of dreams going cold cannot be stoped. I'm leaning more towards the first choice, since としても tends to be an 'even if X, Y still applies' type of statement. 嘘と本当の間 : The space in between lies and truth もう混じり合う吐息で繋ぐ哀物語 : Already, this pitiful love story is kept together with our mixing sighs *哀(pitiful)物語 is a word play on 愛(love)物語 , so I decided to combine both elements. 癖になるほど繰り返した : Which has repeated itself to the point of becoming a vice ハヤク…何が欲しいの？ : Quickly! What do you want? ねぇ…アナタも同じ？ : Er...I'll go with the same as you? *here I am assuming that the line is something like 君が欲しがっているなら、私も欲しいです。 今日も泣いて笑って また一人ぼっちね… : Today we laugh and cry, but we’re still lonely, aren't we... 割れた鏡じゃ顔は見えないわ : I can’t see my face in this shattered mirror アタシどんな顔していたのかな？ : I wonder what kind of expression I made? 「寂しい夜そばにいて…」なんて言える訳なくて : “I’ll be by your side on lonely nights…” there’s no way I could say something like that! また“埋め合わせ”探してる : Still searching for 'compensation' *埋め合わせる means to 'compensate or fulfil something (that is unsatisfactory)'. 埋め合わせ is the verb stem, which then makes the verb a noun. Just like 引き出す is 'to pull out' 引き出し is a 'drawer' or how 歌う is 'to sing' and 歌いis a song/chant. Not quite sure why 埋め合わせ has quotations around it. アレもコレも きっと叶わないなら : If nothing is guarenteed to never come true せめて今だけ「アイシテマス」 : Then at the very least I’ll ‘love’ you for now 大嫌いなパパに よく似たあの人も : That guy who’s a lot like my Dad that I hate 「お前らしくないよ」だって（笑） : Even told me “This isn’t like you” (lol) あぁ…やっぱり大嫌い : Ah…I hate it so much もう…「イきる意味」なんて とっくに見失ったのよ : Jeez...I've sure lost sight of stuff like 'the purpose of life' a long, long time ago. どうせ何も残らないんでしょう？ : So nothing will be left behind at any rate, right? ハヤク…何がシタイの？ : Quickly! What do you wanna do? ねぇ…コッチ向いて？ : Um…could you look over here? : でもね、涙はイヤ また傷に沁みるから : Then again, I hate tears since they’re still sinking into my wounds みんな何処かで涙流してる : Everybody has a place where they shed their tears 随分上手くなった 私じゃない“アタシ” : I, who has become pretty good at it, am no longer 'me' そばにいるフリのあの人 : The ones who pretend to be by my side *here あの人 can be an archaism for 'you', but am not sure. For now I'll just go with 'them' or 'they'. 結局ヒトはヒトりきり？ : Don't people just end up alone in the end? *a pun, ひと is 'person/people' and ひとりきり is 'all alone'. あぁもう…足りない 足りないよ！ : Ah, it's just not enough! Not enough at all! ねぇ、アナタは何になれなくて : Hey, what can't you just get used to/get good at? ねぇ、アナタは何に届かない？ : Hey, what is out of your reach? 「寂しい夜そばにいて…」なんて言える訳ないじゃない？ : "I'll be by your side on lonely nights..." there's no way I could say something like that, right? なら“埋め合わせ”の人生（みち）でいい : That being so, I can settle with this type of 'conpensation'/will do *I have no idea why 人生 is pronounced as みち here, and since 埋め合わせの人生 seemed nonsensical to me, I opted to use the definition of 埋め合わせの道 instead. ユメ（アレ）もキボー（コレ）も きっと叶わないから : Since our dreams and hopes will never come true また今だけの「アイシテマス」 : I'll still 'love' you for the time being Category:Blog posts